


Eragon ed Arya

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cavalcatore di draghi [1]
Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Doubledrabble su Arya ed Eragon.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 200.★ Prompt/Traccia: 7. Wrustel vegetariano.





	Eragon ed Arya

Eragon ed Arya

 

Arya si sistemò una spessa ciocca dei lunghi capelli color ebano dietro l’orecchia a punta, la luce del sole creava giochi di luce nei suoi occhi, facendoli brillare di luce verde smeraldo.

“Lo sai che non posso mangiare i cibi di voi umani…” sussurrò. Si sporse, facendo ondeggiare la faretra che portava sulle spalle.

Eragon le sorrise, passandosi la mano negli scarmigliati capelli castani, le gote pallide di lei si tinsero di rosa insieme alla punta aguzza delle sue orecchie.

“Tranquilla, il wurstel è vegetariano” la rassicurò Eragon, porgendoglielo. Il pane era integrale.

Arya prese il panino con le mani delicate e gli sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Ti ringrazio” sussurrò.

< Tu mi convinci sempre a fare cose che di mio non farei mai. Come ci riesci? Forse è perché mi sento legata profondamente a te > rifletté.

Eragon abbassò il capo e si guardò gli stivali infangati.

< Voglio sono condividere con te il più possibile… Potessi, regalerei gli anni del mio passato, per ricominciare a vivere con te l’eternità > pensò.

< Smettila di fare lo sdolcinato > lo richiamò Saphira mentalmente.

< Non fare la gelosa > rispose il giovane attraverso il contatto telepatico con la dragonessa.

 

[200].


End file.
